Last Man Standing
by Daydream Cloud
Summary: When Gray Mann's manor, the base of all the equipment needed for his plans, finally gets destroyed, will BLU's Spy have what it takes to finish him off?


**AN: Just a little thing that popped into my head not too long ago... Reviews will be appreciated! :3**

* * *

Last Man Standing

BLU's Spy sat there on the sandy ground, dazed, as he gazed at the building on top of the small, steep cliff in front of him, which was totally destroyed, so wrecked that nobody could tell that it was once a grand manor, and was engulfed in huge, hungry flames. The sun was setting, the sky a pale pink.

Had it really happened?

Had they really done it?

Had they really and truly defeated Gray Mann?

It seemed like it. But if so, it had come with a terrible price. Spy was alone now. He'd lost his entire team. Scout, who'd gotten caught in the crossfire when the robots invaded the Badlands. Soldier, who'd gone ahead and fought his way through the millions of robots attempting to stop them from reaching Mann Manor. Demoman, who'd managed to clear a way through all the guard robots patrolling the area around Mann Manor. Sniper and Pyro, who'd watched his back while Spy had set the bomb in the heart of the manor. Medic and Heavy, who had shouted at him, telling him to go on ahead, while they attempted to hold back the last few hundred robots. They'd said that they would catch up with him. They never did.

Was it worth it? Losing all his team-mates, his _friends_, just because some old lady instructed them to? For money?

Spy sighed heavily, leaning forward and burying his head into his hands. His whole body ached. They'd been at it for days. Just then, something whizzed over him, where his head had once been a few seconds ago. Spy's head jerked up, his mind now on full alert. Had that been a bullet? His eyes widened, forgetting that he usually never showed emotion. A man was standing in front of him, just a few meters away. A man in a rugged gray suit. A man that had a gun pointed right at him. On instinct, Spy jumped to the side and rolled. There was a soft _ping_ and a bullet buried itself into the sand, where he had been sitting before. Spy stood up, wincing as pain shot up his right leg. He'd sprained his ankle jumping off the cliff. Other than that, he was miraculously unscathed. Spy narrowed his eyes, whipped out his gun, the Ambassador, aiming it at Gray Mann, who seemed to be reloading his own gun, and pulled the trigger.

_Click._

"_Merde_," hissed Spy under his breath. He was out of ammo. Then, he noticed something. His stomach was red and he had blood on his suit. Wait. Was he bleeding? A moment later, the pain hit him and he fell to the ground, his left hand over his stomach, his other hand still clutching his useless gun.

"Your reflexes certainly are slowing down," mused Gray, having walked over to Spy. His revolver had a silencer on it, which explained why there hadn't been a gunshot earlier.

"But it's not surprising. It was bound to happen. In the end, I win and rebuild my empire," said Gray, cocking his gun at Spy, "and you lose and die _permanently_." Spy braced himself for the shot.

It didn't come.

Instead, Gray twitched and blood suddenly trickled out of his mouth. Then, he flopped onto the ground, dead, revealing the RED's Spy behind him. Spy had never been so relieved to see someone in his entire life and he almost smiled. Sure, they were on opposite teams, but they'd called a truce when they were warned of the robot invasion. The REDs had helped the BLUs get to Mann Manor. Spy was pretty sure they never would have made it without the RED team. He was also pretty sure that it was the same for the REDs. Now Gray Mann was finally dead.

So why was the RED's Spy pulling out his Diamondback?

"I appreciate zee fact zat you and your team decided to 'elp us," said the enemy Spy, "but at zee end of zee day, business is business. Defeating zee BLU team was included in my contract." Spy couldn't believe it. After all they had been through? His counterpart was still going on about the war between BLU and RED? Spy opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to tell his counterpart that he was wrong, that he didn't have to do what his contract told him to do. That he didn't have to do this. That BLU and RED didn't even exist anymore and how could there be a war if the two didn't exist? Before he could say anything, the RED's Spy cut in first.

"_Je suis désolé_." Spy looked up at the masked man in red. The latter didn't look sorry. He almost seemed to be smirking. Then, Spy closed his eyes.

The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the area.

The RED's Spy smiled as he slipped his gun into his suit pocket. Plucking his knife from the back of the dead body of Gray Mann, he walked out to the edge of the larger cliff, his stormy-grey eyes scanning the horizon.

He was the last man standing.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it's not very good...I'm not good at this kind of stuff where I attempt to mess with people's emotions but the idea was kind of interesting so I thought, "Meh, why not?"**

_"__Je suis désolé_." - "I'm sorry."


End file.
